


smoke and ash and skin

by Aenaria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot, look Steve's in a mood to be a bit bossy, seriously, this is all porn and no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/pseuds/Aenaria
Summary: Steve is entirely unwilling to dive deep into analyzing this, how he’s ready, willing, and able to sleep with someone who could be...well, not quite his identical twin, but close enough.  Johnny loudly and clearly expressed his interest in going to bed with Steve anyway, and if they’re both in agreement, why fight it?Pretty much entirely Steve/Johnny porn, because my friends are instigators and, well, they asked for it.





	smoke and ash and skin

**Author's Note:**

> All your fault, GhostCrumpet. All your fault. You know why. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Phoenix_173 and DizzyRedhead for cracking beta work.
> 
> Okay, on with the porn…

Johnny’s lips are delightfully, richly pink, Steve thinks, as he runs his thumb along the lower curve of them.  Said pink lips part on an exhale, warm against his skin, and he watches with no small thrill as Johnny’s eyes flutter closed.  “That’s right,” Steve murmurs, pushing his thumb further into his mouth.

He feels Johnny’s tongue curl around the tip, and then he sucks, lightly, carefully, and oh, Steve can’t wait to get him on his knees.  

(Steve is entirely unwilling to dive deep into analyzing this, how he’s ready, willing, and able to sleep with someone who could be...well, not quite his identical twin, but close enough.  Johnny loudly and clearly expressed his interest in going to bed with Steve anyway, and if they’re both in agreement, why fight it?)

Johnny pulls back slightly, glancing up at Steve through lush lashes with a banked flicker of flame in his eyes, knowing damn well that he could get the angels to follow him into hell with that look.  “You like that, huh?”

“Smartass.”  Steve steps back, settling down into the overstuffed armchair in the corner of his bedroom.  “Strip,” he says, putting every ounce of command that he’s got into his voice.

And maybe he’s just seeing things, but he likes to think that the fire in Johnny’s eyes gets that much brighter before he begins to pull the zipper to his suit down.  Inch by inch, golden skin is revealed, freckled here and there and some crinkly hair that Steve wouldn’t mind running his fingers through at some later point.  

Johnny stops the zipper just before the trail of hair below his navel is about to reveal everything, and peels the suit away from his shoulders instead.  Then, he bends, wiggling the suit down his legs and finally stepping out of the pile, kicking it to the side.

Hands land on his hips as he stands straight up, smirking at Steve and knowing full well that he’s got _it._  Well, if he’s got permission to look...Steve flicks his eyes up and down Johnny’s body, taking in the leanly muscled frame, strong stance, and the cock that seems to get harder and harder as he keeps staring.  

“C’mere,” Steve says, beckoning him over with a wave.  Johnny strolls closer, almost sauntering, until he’s close enough that Steve can wrap a hand around his hip and tug him between his spread legs.  Another tug has Johnny bending down to press his lips to Steve’s, and Steve just has to push his tongue past those pretty pink lips that he’s entranced with.  

The scent of smoke and ash fills Steve’s nostrils, sharp and unfamiliar and all it does is turn him on even more.  He moans a little as he pulls away from Johnny, taking a moment to nip at his lower lip before he settles back into the chair.  “On your knees, boy,” he rumbles out, from somewhere deep in his chest.

Johnny all but drops to the floor, knees landing with a dull thud on the fancy little rug a friendly designer had decided that he’d needed for his room, hands spreading Steve’s legs even wider so he can make himself at home.  It doesn’t take him long to get Steve’s tac pants undone, and it’s suddenly clear that this isn’t the first time that Johnny’s been around someone else’s dick.  “Well, hello, not-so-little captain,” Johnny says with a smirk as he wraps his hand around Steve’s length and squeezes lightly, feeling his way around the situation.

“Dammit, Johnny - “ he cuts off with a soft choke as Johnny’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, sucking lightly.  With little kitten licks he laves at the delicate skin there, playing with the edge of his foreskin, dipping into his slit to get a taste of whatever moisture he can find there.  It’s good - too good, Steve thinks, running a hand through the short strands of Johnny’s hair and wondering what it’d be like if he just pushed his head down that much further.

Instead, Johnny pulls back, looking up at Steve once more.  “You don’t have any lube nearby, do you?”

“Uh…”

“Never mind; I’ll improvise,” Johnny says with a shake of his head.  Quickly, he licks the palm of his hand a few times and returns to what he was doing before.  The difference is slight, but it’s enough - Johnny’s hand can move a little more smoothly now, and he keeps up a steady, stroking pace as his warm mouth runs in circles around Steve’s cock head.  

And then...then Johnny’s mouth gets _that much hotter_ , the temperature ratcheting up a few more degrees, and it sends a shudder down Steve’s back.  He tips his head to loll on the back of the chair, and he gives into the impulse to run his hands through Johnny’s hair.  The fine strands sift through his fingers, and he scratches blunt nails carefully against the his scalp.  Johnny all but shivers, and bends to take Steve in a little deeper, that wet heat sliding further down his dick.

“So good,” Steve whispers, tugging at Johnny’s hair and pulling him a tiny bit closer.  Johnny hums, deep in his throat, and Steve can feel the vibrations through his skin.  It’s enough to make him moan, loud enough that he’s grateful that the soundproofing in his room is up to the challenge.  

In response, Johnny’s free hand unexpectedly begins to trail up Steve’s thigh, drawing patterns into the skin that he can feel even through the heavy fabric of the combat gear.  And it’s that simple movement that takes Steve’s breath away more than anything else, like it’s suddenly hard for him to fill his lungs.  He reflexively thrusts up into Johnny’s mouth because it’s just too much to handle.

Johnny pulls back a bit to worry at his foreskin again, giving Steve a playful glare, payback for the thrust, he supposes.  Steve just glares back, even though he’s sure he doesn’t look as intimidating as he could right then, chest heaving with heavy breathing, and a prickle of sweat breaking out on his forehead.  He lets his hands speak instead, giving Johnny’s head a nudge to tell him to get back to it.  Johnny just waggles his eyebrows and dives back in again, sucking firmly while his hands stroke and tug and caress.

After that, it’s over far more quickly than Steve would like.  Johnny is good at what he does, _very_ good, and his body thrills in every single movement.  And maybe the sparks are only metaphorical, but it feels like there’s electricity racing through his body, making his toes dig into the rug and his hips twitch under Johnny’s hands.  Then Johnny does this move, something with a twist and a lick and a hard suck and Steve is just done, coming hard into Johnny’s mouth as his back all but arches off the chair.  

He falls back with a gasping groan, head tipped back so he can feel the sweat trickling down his temples, chest heaving like he’s just ran laps, and his muscles feeling more relaxed than they have in a long, long time.  When he regains his senses he looks up to find Johnny sitting up on the rug, running the back of his hand over his mouth to remove all trace of Steve’s come from his lips.  Johnny just grins, slyly, then flicks his tongue at his hand like he’s trying to grab every last drop.

Huh, maybe he’s not entirely wiped out, because the move gets Steve’s blood singing once more, and suddenly round two sounds like an amazing idea.  So he pushes himself upright and then slides off the chair to kneel right in front of Johnny.  Then he stalks forward, leaning over Johnny until the other man’s flat on his back on the rug, spread out under him with that telltale smirk growing on his face.

“All right,” Steve says, digging his hands into the rug on either side of Johnny’s head and leaning in close.  “My turn.”


End file.
